To the Past
by grantsmancornership
Summary: A humorous story starting when a future Astrid travels to the past.(Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**Internet meet my first story it won't be much. It may even be boring at times however since I find hiccstrid to be the best thing ever to be put into a watchable format. I intend to write a humorous story about an Astrid from a further point in the timeline landing on her pre-httyd1 self. It has occurred to me some may not like my way of expressing humor so if at any point you feel as if the story has become "dry" please write a review as to why you think this way.**

 **Without further ado the story-**

For Astrid, most days start up the same, get out of the house after breakfast go to the forge to have her axe sharpened by either Gobber or Hiccup "the not as useless as everyone thinks because he sharpens weapons nicely." Then head of to the forest to avoid killing Snotface and train to kill dragons so she may one day destroy the Flightmare. What she had not been expecting is for a dozing pregnant woman to fall on top of her on the way to the forge and for the woman to keep on sleeping and use her as a pillow.

(F)Astrid was very annoyed her pillow (F)Hiccup was squirming more than usual, and she was had just gotten to sleep after the baby had decided to stop kicking. It had been hard to get to sleep since the little person in her had started to copy their mother and had been active most of the time. Poor (F)Hiccup had figured out singing can calm the baby down and had sung till his vocal cords hurt and could not speak for nearly two days. So when (F)Astrid finally had the baby calm for once, and they both could go to sleep she had been overjoyed by sharing this small time of peace with her husband and to use him a pillow. What she did not expect was to wake up outside with a small girl stuck under her trying to both breathe, and escape.

When the pregnant lady finally rushed to get up, Astrid was so grateful. However, that sentiment did not carry over when she saw said woman pick up her mother's axe with an astounded look on her face. Before she could say anything however she stopped in her tracks when the woman put the axe to her throat and said: "You have my axe so you must know where is my pillow of a husband."

 **\- Well, I hope you all like chapter one! I do know it's short and may, to be honest, a bit lackluster but its the setup chapter. I do plan on continuing to write on this site to strengthen my writing skills because I feel they should be improved. For any of you Trekkies out there I plan to use quantum reality as my excuse. As to how a future Astrid traveled into the past to create a new quantum reality I am still working on it. As to when the next chapter will be out most likely next week or before the weekend is here depending on how I want to take this story. They will mostly be very short chapters like this one too because they don't take long to write.**

 **See you soon,**

 **Grantsman**


	2. Chapter 2

**Taechunsa-I thought it would be a bit boring if right there and then if Astrid realized she was staring at herself. So my excuse is she is exhausted since as I said the baby is very active keeping her up and I'm sure time traveling does not help.**

 **Chapter 2-**

If there is one thing, Astrid hates its people taking her beloved axe. So already this lady was in some trouble, but laying claim to her axe was almost enough to throw her over the edge. The only thing stopping her was her sense of honor stopping her from attacking a pregnant woman. Deciding it a more diplomatic approach was the way to go she began with her name. However, before she could begin the lady said: "Where are my manners my name is Astrid Haddock Chiefess of Berk."

When (f) Astrid had decided it was probably not to threaten a girl with an axe that only looked like her old one. Since that one broke in the battle for the dragon king. She thought it best to try and calm the girl down by saying her name. What she had not expected was the girl fainting then and there. She quickly picked up the girl to take her to the healer, and that's when she noticed for the first time her village looked different. The feeding stalls were gone and the fire prevention system too. It's then she looked down and for the first time studied the face of the person she held. It was her face well a younger one that was there. It was then that Astrid Haddock whom had fought madmen, dragons, and survived situations that most would die within seconds fainted too.

When Gobber had started the day he had not expected having to run to catch a pregnant stranger who was holding the Hofferson girl. Now that he got a closer look they did look quite similar. Instead of taking them to the healer he decided to take them to the forge and get Ack to send Gothi down to him. His reasoning being two fainted women being better then what Hiccup can do alone in a forge with no adult supervision.

 **-I hope you guys liked chapter 2 I know these are short, but college is very tough. I love what I study very much it's just sometimes it's a bit much.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I ran into a bit of a problem with my initial idea for this story. A quantum reality takes a lot of power to create or enter. Which would require a being or dragon of incredible power. So I have decided after thinking very hard and wrote down a backstory to create an OC that I can use in any story that I need too.**

 **Onto the story-**

Hiccup was in the forge drawing up new plans for his sure to work dragon killing invention when Gobber brought in Astrid and an unknown woman both of whom were unconscious. Which of course caused him to worry "Gobber what happened to Astrid and whos that woman?" Gobber being Gobber said nothing helpful and parted with the words. "Going to go get the healer keep an eye on them."

(F)Astrid awoke to fog. After walking around an assessing her surroundings, she saw a light in the distance. As she got closer to the source of light saw a door as she walked though the door she heard the words " Welcome Astrid I was wondering when you would show up." She turned and looked to see a man wiping a glass behind a bar staring at her intently. "And you are?" "Don"t have a name anymore lost it when I got the bar. You can call me the Barkeep if it helps, take a seat and we can talk."

"So Barkeep why am I in your bar?" The Barkeep not missing a beat as he began making her a drink(non-alcoholic) started to talk. "You're in my bar because I summoned you. You are here I because I want to explain why you met yourself. Also to warn you about Stoick we both know that if you even speak about dragon taming he would lose it. I need you to get him to think about Valka when you next, see him." (F) Astrid looked at him processing the information."Why should I help you we have never met before?" the Barkeep stared right into her eyes and said,"Because if you don't help me, Hiccup dies."

 **-So the Barkeep I know a bit corny and not to worry he won't be an all-powerful god. He will have a weakness that I am sure at some point will be mentioned. Next chapter should be sooner now that I can explain why Astrid is in the past. The reason I am telling the reason for her time traveling so earlier is because of one vast problem. Stoick the Vast is as hard-headed as they come it took his son losing his leg to get him to change. So my question was how do I write him in a way that does justice to the character and does not have him yelling at Astrid. The solution is simple, and I am sure you can guess it.**


	4. To The Past will return after a break

Hit a bit of writer's block. I have been writing an essay recently so when I do get freetime I can't seem to get my ideas down. Do not worry though I still plan to finish this story. I'm just going to take a break write down ideas maybe write a one-shot. What's funny is I already have an ending planned for this story I just can't seem to get to it.

With regards Grantsman


	5. Sad News

Well, it's been a while since I last updated this story... There is a reason... LIFE HITS HARD! For personal reasons, I won't go into details. However what concerns the reading of this story is I'm done with it. It will not continue. Feel free to leave a raving review I deserve it however it will not change my mind. As for my next oh so grand project I have chosen to move away from HTTYD because of a loss of interest.


End file.
